You have one new message (a text fic)
by TheShallowGamer
Summary: Sherlock and John are never far from each other. Even when they are they still manage to make sure the other one knows just how much they miss them. 'I'm smiling, John because of you. And I will carry on smiling for as long as you are with me because you are my anything and everything and when you get back I will be standing outside, waiting for you.'
1. Chapter 1- Always and forever

_**A/N- I've started another fic! And it's a texting one at that. I'm still going to be updating Monsters among Men but while I'm writing that I thought I would begin this. This fanfic contains ships such as: johnlock, mystrade, molrene (Molly/Irene) and others may be added. For each chapter I will put brackets what ship it is about so if you don't like a ship just skip that chapter. **_

_**Most of the chapters are silly/crack with some romance thrown in so bear that in mind while reading. This is going to be set before The Reichenbach Fall **__**episode and will lead up to it. So possible angst may happen. **_

_**Anyway please R&R as I love to hear from you all!**_

* * *

><p><span>You have one new message<span>

Chapter One. 

Come home- SH

Can't I'm busy. –JW

What's wrong? - JW

I'm locked in the flat. –SH

How the hell did that happen? - JW

Well... not locked in per say. But I can't go downstairs. –SH

And Lestrade needs me down Scotland Yard. –SH

Why can't you go downstairs? –JW

Mrs Hudson has her knitting friends in her flat. Can't risk it. –SH

Stop being so ridiculous- JW

I'm not being ridiculous. What's ridiculous is not being able to leave my flat when I want. –SH

Definitely being ridiculous. Now go downstairs. It won't kill you to be nice you know. –JW

[Delayed] Yes it will. –SH

-After an hour-

Hey I'm coming home now. –JW

[No reply]

Sherlock? –JW

[No reply]

Silent treatment then? Fine. –JW

[No reply]

[No reply]

I'm sorry. –JW

Thanks to you I am sitting in Mrs Hudson's flat with her friends knitting while they make me try on their knitted hats and scarf's. –SH. [picture_001_ open?]

[No reply]

John? –SH

[No reply]

You can't ignore me. You have no right to do that not after what I've been put through. –SH.

Hey Sherlock its Sarah. John can't talk right now as he's currently having a laughing fit. – S

[No reply]

[No reply]

I'm sorry – JW.

[No reply]

That knitted hat suits you though. Might have to keep it for later... –JW

Upstairs. Come now -SH.

-X-

I never had a chance to say this to you before you left, but John, I miss you. I miss the way your nose crunches up when you laugh. I miss the way you smile and how the wrinkles around your eyes appear. I miss waking up and turning over to see your beautiful face, so peaceful and perfect. I miss your arms, how strong they are when they wrap around my waist. I miss your kindness, when I was upset or scared you would always hold me, run your hands through my hair while whispering that everything was going to be OK. I miss your hands, how they fit perfectly with mine, how they have saved people's lives... mine included. I miss our lazy Sunday afternoons, how we would do nothing all day expect lay on the couch and sleep, your heartbeat a reminder that you are here lying next to me and you wouldn't leave me. But most of all I miss how you make me feel. I miss just looking at you, taking in every feature of your face. I miss the way you would ask me why I was smiling and I would just reply with 'Nothing' but that's not true, I'm smiling, John because of you. And I will carry on smiling for as long as you are with me because you are my anything and everything and when you get back I will be standing outside, waiting for you. I love you always and forever. –SH

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Turns out it was John who made Sherlock wear the hat ;) By the way this should be updated at least every week. I should also say that this is has no beta. I do have one but I thought I would save her from doing more work!**


	2. Chapter 2- Worth the wait

**_A/N: This will hopefully be updated at least every Thursday or Friday._**

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Only the plot and my OCs are mine. _**

**_Most of the chapters are silly/crack with some romance thrown in so bear that in mind while reading. _**

**_Thank you to those who have followed so far and please remember to tell me what you think of this chapter: D_**

**_This follows on from Chapter One. _**

Chapter Two (Johnlock)

Worth the wait

I'm smiling like an idiot on the train because of your message. Only one more hour until I see you again and that hour can't come quick enough. I miss you –JW

25 minutes! –JW

Getting in a taxi now. See you in 10 minutes. –JW

Where are you? – JW

Sherlock? –JW

John I'm sorry but a case has come up. I won't be home until tonight. –SH

But we haven't seen each other for two weeks! I was looking forward to tonight. –JW

Can't Lestrade get someone else to fill in, just for tonight? –JW

Lestrade's on holiday. –SH

This is so unfair. What time do you think you'll be home then? –JW

Very late, probably after twelve 'clock.-SH

I can't stay up that late, I have work tomorrow! –JW

It looks like the universe doesn't want us together. –SH

The universe can sod off. –JW

**-X-**

It's after twelve and I know you will be asleep when I get home but I can't wait to walk into our bedroom and see you. It doesn't matter that you're asleep and I won't be able to talk to you tomorrow, because I'm going to be able to slip into bed, wrap my arms around you and feel whole again. You won't read this until after I'm gone tomorrow but know that when I do see you, hold you, kiss you, it will be worth the wait. Yours –SH

**-X-**

Last night was amazing. –JW

Mhm. –SH

Although Mrs. Hudson got a fright when she walked in halfway through. –JW

I'm working John. –SH

So am I. –JW

All right then. –SH

[Delayed] Sherlock? –JW

Yes? –SH

I'm on my break and I'm wearing no pants. –JW

Race you to the flat. –SH

First one there wins. –JW

**A/N: Would you like a johnlock and mystrade chapter next or just johnlock for now? Thank you for reading and don't forget to R&R. :D**


	3. Chapter 3- The Love Guru

_**A/N- I'm really sorry that this chapter is late but I made it extra longer to apologise. **_

_**Thank you to those who have liked this story so far and a big thank you to JuliaJekyll for leaving a lovely review and who requested some mystrade so this for you.**_

_**If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review it means a lot to me to hear what you all think of this story so far.**_

Dates, Dinner and the Love Guru. (Mystrade/Johnlock)

John I was wondering if you could help me organise a date for me and Gregory. You seem to know how to do these types of things. –MH

Don't mention this to Sherlock. –MH

When did you start dating Greg? - JW

We're not dating.-MH

Yet. –MH

You seem confident that he will say yes. –JW

I have noticed his attraction to me for some time now. I'm not you John. –MH

What the hell is that supposed to mean?-JW

I am just stating that it took you a considerable amount of time to notice Sherlock's feelings for you. –MH

Can we return to our previous topic? –MH

Mycroft, you just have to ask him out. You need to be straightforward with Greg, don't hide your feelings. –JW

Fine. I will talk with him today. Thank you John. –MH

No problem. –JW

Oh and by the way, Sherlock just looked over my shoulder. He's ringing your mum. –JW

Bugger! –MH

**-X-**

**-Later that day-**

A date, really brother? –SH

It's social convention to take someone you are attracted to out for dinner. Perhaps you should try it one evening with John. –MH

Me and John have been on plenty of dates. –SH

I find that quite hard to believe, Sherlock, given that it was only last year that you didn't know what a date was. –MH

[Group chat- To both Sherlock and Mycroft] Both of you stop fighting. Sherlock stop Guru. Mycroft and finish of clearing the kitchen table. Mycroft stop texting Sherlock and go and get dressed. Your date starts in an hour. –JW

[Delayed]

Quite so. Now John I wanted to ask you what I should wear for this date. –MH

A paper bag. –SH

Sherlock! –JW

You always were so childish Sherlock. –MH

Both of you are childish. Mycroft wear a comfortable suit with a tie and remember to stay calm and everything will be OK. –JW

I'll bear that in mind. –MH

Sherlock is that table cleared yet? –JW

He started it. –SH

And I'm finishing it. That table better be clean by the time I get home. –JW

I haven't finished with my experiment though. –SH

That's an order Sherlock. –JW

Yes sir. –SH

If you do a good job I might even reward you. –JW

[Delayed] The table is clean and Mrs. Hudson is out. I'm waiting. –SH

I'll be home in 5. –JW

If you could both refrain from discussing your bedroom activities I would be most grateful. –MH

**-X-**

**-Later that night-**

Thank you again Mycroft for dinner it was lovely. You didn't have to pay though. –GL

It was no bother to pay Gregory. I'm glad you enjoyed tonight. –MH

I told you call me Greg. You don't have to be formal with me. –GL

I'm not being formal. Gregory is your name, I am calling you by your name. –MH

You are being formal. Are you going to be like this on our next date? –GL

[Delayed] You mean you want to do this again? –MH

Well… yes. I would like to see you again… unless you don't want to. –GL

No! No. I want to see you as well. I was just shocked that you wanted to spend more time with me. –MH

Of course I want to spend time with you! I want to go on another date with you. –GL

Tomorrow. Scotland Yard. After you have finished work. I will send a car to collect you and meet me. –MH

OK I finish at 7pm. Although I'm paying this time. –GL

7 o'clock it is and I am paying. –MH

We'll see. Thank you again. Goodnight Mycroft. –GL

[Delayed] Goodnight… Greg. –MH

**-X-**

**-The next day-**

Why did Donovan call you the love guru today? –SH

Mycroft and Greg's date went well and since I'm the one who helped Mycroft ask Greg out I am therefore named the love guru. –JW

But you're not. –SH

Yes I am. I am the love guru. –JW

John you're not a guru. Guru means a Hindu spiritual teacher or an influential teacher or a popular expert. You are not Hindu, you are in no way spiritual nor are you a teacher and the last time I counted you have as many friends as I do. –SH

I thought you didn't have friends. –JW

Ha. Ha. You're hilarious. –SH

How about love master then? –JW

Absolutely not. –SH

How about the love master comes home and changes your mind. –JW

You're not the love master. –SH

But yes. –SH

_**A/N- Did you all enjoy the mystrade? If you see any grammar mistakes please let me know. Also would anyone like to see Irene/Molly? See you next Thursday!**_


	4. Chapter 4- Making Time

**_A/N- Sorry for the delay again but college has been hectic! _**

**_Thank you to those who have liked/followed this story so far and a big thank you to JuliaJekyll for leaving another lovely review. _**

**_I don't own anything. All characters you see in this fanfiction belong to BBC Sherlock. All I own is the plot and my OCs. _**

**_Any mistakes are my own so please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes. _**

**_I love hearing from you all so please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. _**

Chapter 4 Making time for the one you love. (Mystrade/Johnlock)

**[A week later] **

SHERLOCK WHAT TIME ARE YOU COMING TO DINNER TOMORROW? –MUM

6.00pm. Why are you using caps lock? –SH

BLOODY THING WON'T TURN OFF. –MUM

Did you just say bloody? –SH

YES -MUM

Wait. Have you been drinking? –SH

NO -MUM

How many glasses of wine have you had? –SH

TWO -MUM

…–SH

SEVEN -MUM

I'm coming over. –SH

BRING JOHN YOUR FATHER HAS BEEN IN THE TOLIET FOR A LONG TIME-MUM

**-X-**

Good morning mother. How are you? –SH

Stop shouting dear. –MUM

How can I shout over text? –SH

That font is too bold, it's hurting my eyes. –MUM

Do you want me to come over? –SH

No it's fine, I'm fine. I'm worried about your father though, he's been out for a long time. –MUM

I'll get Mycroft to help look for him. Get plenty of rest.-SH

**-X-**

**[Two hours later]**

He fell asleep on the bus. I'm bringing him home now. –SH

He also may or may not have pants on. –SH

**-X-**

Sorry you had to see that. –SH

It's fine I've seen all sorts. I am a doctor, Sherlock. –JW

I know but it's not pleasant to see your future father in law half naked with a hangover. –SH

[Delayed] Um Sherlock. Future father in law? –JW

[Delayed] …-SH

Come home we need to talk. –JW

**-X-**

Sherlock stop being so childish and come home. –JW

This is ridiculous. –JW

I agree it's ridiculous that my boyfriend doesn't want to get married to me. –SH

I never said that! I said I'm not ready to get married for a few years. –JW

How much is a few John? I don't want to have to wait forever for you. –SH

I don't know it certainly won't be forever. I do want to get married and I do know that I want to be with you. I just feel that we have a long time before we think about marriage. You already have me Sherlock. Truthfully, I could talk about you all day and night and I'd still have a million more things to say. But words become meaningless, so know that to me you are the most wonderful person I've ever met, and I can't imagine not having you in my life. So please come home. –JW

John, you know I'm not a man for feelings and sentiment but with you it's different. I feel like you're more than just my boyfriend. You're the one person I need to talk to everyday, the person I can rely on to stay with me when others have left. You're my best friend, my lover, my soul. To call you my boyfriend would hardly give you justice. I have never entertained the thought of marriage until now and I'm so glad you're the one to change my mind. I'm coming home. –SH

I love you so much. Hurry up and get back so I can kiss you. –JW

**-X-**

**[Two days later] **

I wish you didn't have to go to work today. We don't need the money so you can easily come home. –SH

I know we don't need the money but I enjoy working. –JW

I'd rather be at home with you though. –JW

Of course you would. I'm much better company than your patients and Sarah. –SH

Sherlock! She's my friend. –JW

My original statement still stands. –SH

Besides the whole Sarah thing, you're right. Being away from you can be hard sometimes. –JW

When am I not right? What time do you leave work? –SH

It's another late shift. Not until 8.00.-JW

You've worked late all week! –SH

I know. I promise I'll make it up to you. Now get that pout off your face and we'll talk later. –JW

[Delayed] I'm not pouting. –SH

**-X-**

Mycroft I'm sorry but I can't make it tonight.-GL

Yes you can, I checked your schedule you're not on duty tonight. –MH

Change of plans, there's been three murders in the last hour and they need as many people working on the case as possible. I'm sorry. –GL

Get Sherlock to help. –MH

He is. But I'm still not allowed to leave. I'm sorry Mycroft I know you planned everything but could we possibly do it another time? –GL

No, we have precious little time together as it is so no I'm not cancelling our date. I am coming to Scotland Yard to talk to your boss. –MH

No! Mycroft you don't have to do that. I know we don't see each other as often as we'd like but we have plenty of time to have dates. It's fine. –GL

No it is not fine. I planned everything perfectly. Instead of going out we would stay and have dinner at my house. I brought you your favourite beer and we were going to watch Hot Fuzz together because I know it's your favourite film. Then after the film I would take you home and we would stand outside your door and then I would say…-MH

You would say? –GL

I'm not going to say it in a text. –MH

Mycroft just tell me. –GL

[Delayed] I would say that… I-I love you. –MH

[Delayed] Mycroft I love you too. –GL

[Delayed] I'm not sure what to say. –MH

You don't have to say anything. But you do have to leave the beer in the fridge because I'm coming over. –GL

I thought you were busy. –MH

I am. But I'm making time for you. –GL

**_A/N- Thank you to _****CharlotteSometimes13, Colorful Rainfall ,Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz, JuliaJekyll, LadySnape88, dracomalfoylover666, eforrest213, jigsawjazzz, oreta29 and sunisrisingonawinchester for story alerting this fic. And Beautiful-traveler, MarthaPotter15, QueenOBlades, dracomalfoylover666 and sunisrisingonawinchester for putting this on their favourites list. And finally ****Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz** **for putting me on their author alerts list. And any others who I have missed out! I'm so touched that are all enjoying this fic and hopefully I will continue to please you. **

**_I do realise that Mycroft and Greg's relationship has been moving fast and Sherlock's parents probably don't get drunk but hey, this is a comedy/romance fic! Anyway thank you for reading and I will see you next Thursday/ Friday. _**


	5. Chapter 5- Flights and Fights

_**A/N- Sorry for the delay (AGAIN) but I was RPing Sherlock with a friend (details to rp with me are in my profile description) and lost track of time to post this. **_

_**A massive thank you to those who have liked/followed this story so far, a big hello to new people who have found this story (names at the bottom)and a big hello again to everyone else. **_

_**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything. All characters you see in this fanfiction belong to BBC Sherlock. All I own is the plot and my OCs.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own so please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes.**_

_**I adore feedback so please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm also accepting prompts now so if anyone would like to see a new pair/ship or anything really just PM :D**_

Chapter 5 Flights and Fights.

Paris. 19th October. I have already booked the tickets. –SH

OK… can I ask what for? –JW

It is our one year anniversary next Tuesday. According to Molly this is an important celebration and I should take you somewhere 'special' so Paris. –SH

You remembered I wanted to go to Paris? –JW

John, you're my boyfriend and best friend I remember everything you say. –SH

You're the best boyfriend ever. I love you. –JW

I love you too. Now come home and pack. –SH

**-X-**

**[Later that day]**

You're not taking that jumper. –SH

Watch me. –JW

Nor are you taking those brown trousers. –SH

I am. –JW

And you're definitely not taking those shoes. –SH

I'm wearing them on the flight. –JW

John, we will be staying in Paris for five days. You do not need two suitcases full of clothes. –SH

You're a fine one to talk. How many suits do you need? –JW

It's not the same. –SH

I mean, do you actually own any casual clothes? –JW

You never complained before. –SH

Yeah well I'm complaining now. –JW

Fine. Be childish. –SH

I will. –JW

[picture_002_ open?] –SH

Don't. You. Dare. –JW

[No reply]

I mean it, Sherlock. Don't you dare cut up my jumper. –JW

[No reply]

Sherlock. –JW

[No reply]

SHERLOCK! –JW

[No reply]

Fine but I think this will change your mind: [picture_003_ open?] –JW

John no. –SH

[No reply]

No. –SH

[No reply]

Please don't break my skull. –SH

Why do you even have my skull? –SH

[No reply]

You stole my skull! –SH

[No reply]

You stole my skull and now you're going to break it. –SH

Correct. –JW

John, please don't. –SH

John, I'm sorry. Let's talk about this. –SH

Put the scissors down and then we'll talk. –JW

OK. –SH

Show me. –JW

[picture_004_ open?] –SH

Good. –JW

Get the hammer away from my skull. –SH

I have. [picture_005_ open?] –JW

Good. –SH

So… what now? –JW

We both agree to compromise. You don't take the jumper, the trousers or the shoes and I will only bring five of my suits. –SH

No you bring three of your suits and I take the jumper and the shoes. –JW

No I will pack four of my suits and I will allow you to bring the jumper. –SH

Sherlock this isn't fair. I want the jumper and the shoes. –JW

You can only bring one. –SH

But you're allowed four suits?! –JW

Correct. –SH

I'm not going to continue this argument, Sherlock. You can bring three suits and I will bring the jumper AND the shoes. –JW

I'm afraid that's not possible. –SH

UGH! Fine you can bring three suits and I will only bring the jumper. –JW

That's my final offer. –JW

[No reply]

For sanity's sake Sherlock just say yes! –JW

[Delayed] I have thought about your offer and I'm willing to agree. –SH

Thank you. –JW

I still hate that jumper. –SH

Whatever. –JW

**-X-**

Gregory, I have the cream and strawberries. Tonight will be like no other. –MH [picture_001_ open?]

While I'm flattered Mycroft I am in fact not 'Gregory' but John, the man who is dating your brother and I'm not sure how said brother would feel about you sending me images of you with cream all over your genitals. –JW

John I sincerely apologise for sending you that text, had I known that I was texting you instead of Gregory I would have refrained from pressing send. Please accept my apology. –MH

No need for you to be so formal now, Mycroft. –JW

Not after what I've just seen. –JW

Again, I apologise and I would like this little incident to be kept between you and me. –MH

Of course Mycroft, I accept your apology. –JW

Thank you. –MH

**[A few minutes later]**

Why are you sending John indecent images of yourself? –SH

**-X-**

Your mother just phoned me, she wants us to go round for dinner tonight. –GL

Not possible, I have other more pressing things to attend to. –MH

C'mon Myc, we haven't seen them since Sherlock announced to your mother that we are dating. –GL

Plus, I enjoy seeing your parents. –GL

As opposed to seeing me? –MH

That's not what I meant. –GL

My apologies Gregory but it is simply not the best time. –MH

You're lying. –GL

That is absurd, what would make you think that? –MH

Last night you said work is becoming tedious as there are no urgent matters that require your expertise. You don't want to go to your parents with me because of the last time. –GL

I have no idea what you are referring to. –MH

Don't play dumb with me, Mycroft. You don't want to visit them because you think they are an embarrassment. –GL

Firstly, Gregory, I have no idea what you mean by 'playing dumb'. Secondly I do not think my parents are an embarrassment I am simply just busy. –MH

Busy my arse, you're just afraid they're going to show me your baby photos again. –GL

I am most definitely not. -MH

I think you look rather cute as a baby. –GL

One might go as far as saying adorable. –GL

Do shut up, Gregory. –MH

Only if we can visit your parents tonight. –GL

If that is what it takes for you to stop pestering me then yes, we can visit my parents tonight. –MH

Great! By the way I think you look pretty cute as an adult as well. –GL

Yes, back to work, if you don't mind. -MH

**_A/N- Thank you to _****CharlotteSometimes13, Colorful Rainfall ,Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz, JuliaJekyll, LadySnape88, dracomalfoylover666, eforrest213, jigsawjazzz, oreta29, sunisrisingonawinchester****, ****Britishfangirlfromamerica****, ****Frizzylocks****, ****emh97****, ****rowexz**** and ****teaganboda**** for story alerting this fic. **

**And Beautiful-traveler, MarthaPotter15, QueenOBlades, dracomalfoylover666, sunisrisingonawinchester****, ****Britishfangirlfromamerica****, ****Frizzylocks****, ****Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz****, ****emh97****, ****enjoyblood****, ****kathaka9**** and ****rowexz**** for putting this on their favourites list. And ****Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz****for putting me on their author alerts list. **

**And finally to ****sunisrisingonawinchester****, ****Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz**** and ****JuliaJekyll**** for their lovely reviews. Apologies to anyone else who I may have missed out! **

**I still can't believe that people actually read and enjoy this story! Although I am incredibly grateful to those who do! **

**_Anyway thank you for reading and I will see you next Thursday/ Friday. _**


	6. Chapter 6- Come home

**_A/N- Hi guys! Issues with keyboards, writing my other fanfic on here and general business has resulted in a late chapter. We have reached 1,387 views on this fic! Thank you doesn't even cover how grateful I am to you all so be sure to read the notes at the bottom for a special surprise. _**

**_I'm sorry for the lack of Mystrade in this chapter and possible angst as well. Mystrade and fluffiness will happen next chapter, I promise ;)_**

**_A huge thank you to those who have liked/followed this story so far, big welcoming hellos to new people (names at the bottom) and welcome back to everyone else. _**

**_DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything. All characters you see in this fanfiction belong to BBC Sherlock. All I own is the plot and my OCs._**

**_Any mistakes are my own so please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes._**

**_Feedback feeds my muse so please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm also accepting prompts now so if anyone would like to see a new pair/ship or anything really just PM :D_**

Chapter Six - Come home. (Johnlock)

Baker Street. Immediately. Something's wrong. –SH

Oh god! What's wrong? Don't worry I'll be there straightaway. –JW

Hurry. –SH

I'm getting in a taxi now. What's wrong? –JW

My stomach hurts. –SH

It feels like it's going to explode. –SH

Have you had your appendix out? –JW

No, I've been too busy with work. –SH

We're going to have to go to the hospital. Stay there. –JW

Where else am I meant to go? –SH

Point taken. Just lie down until I get there. –JW

I am. Please, John. It hurts. –SH

I know it does. I'm nearly there. –JW

[Delayed] Actually, John false alarm. I'm fine. -SH

What? How you can you be fine when just a couple of seconds ago you were in agony? –JW

As I said, false alarm. –SH

Sherlock. –JW

[Delayed] I may have been experiencing stomach cramps because I ate some brussel sprouts. –SH

You made me leave work because you were gassy? –JW

I may have had some gas, yes. –SH

You are unbelievable. I left work when I wasn't allowed; you frightened me half to death all because you had gas from your stupid sprouts! –JW

Half to death? Really John there's no need for you to be so dramatic. –SH

Me? Me being dramatic! Oh forget this I'm going back to work. –JW

You might as well come up and see me since your here. –SH

You're ridiculous. –JW

Is that a yes? –SH

[Delayed] Yes. –JW

I'm still incredibly mad at you though. –JW

Understood. –SH

**-X-**

John it is vital that you listen to this song as it explains my exact feelings for you. [Inserted link_001 open?] –SH

I'll listen to it when I'm on a break. –JW

No, you need to listen to it now. –SH

I'm with a patient right now. –JW

They can wait. –SH

No they can't. –JW

John please. –SH

OK, OK! I'll listen to it now. –JW

Thank you. –SH

[a few minutes later] Why did you have to make me teary eyed during work? –JW

It's the truth. –SH

You're never going to lose me, Sherlock. I love you please remember that. [Inserted link_002 open?] –JW

I'll love you more than a thousand years. –SH

Not possible.-JW

**-X-**

When you get home there's a surprise on the table for you. –SH

Is it you? ;) –JW

John don't be so crude. –SH

Right, sorry. What's the surprise? –JW

It's hardly going to be a surprise if I tell you. –SH

But I have another hour at work! I can't wait that long. –JW

Be patient. I have to go to the lab for a few hours so I won't be able to see you open it. Text me when you have. –SH

Fine. I'll see you when you get back. –JW

[An hour and 15 minutes later]

John it has been an hour, it takes you 10 minutes to get home, 5 minutes is enough time to text me to tell me you looked at my surprise. –SH

Underwear isn't a surprise Sherlock. –JW

Especially when it has 'Property of Sherlock Holmes' plastered on the back. –JW

Didn't you think it was nice? –SH

No! Nice is getting your boyfriend some chocolate or a cute little bear that's holding a heart saying 'I love you' not property underwear. –JW

I think if anyone were to see them, they would agree with me. –SH

Who is going to see my underwear?! Besides you of course. –JW

...-SH

Sherlock. –JW

What did you do?! –JW

...-SH

Hey John I love your new blog icon. LOL –Mike

What are you talking about? –JW

Check your blog mate. –Mike

[A few seconds later]

SHERLOCK YOU COMPLETE BERK! –JW

YOU CHANGED MY BLOG ICON TO A PICTURE OF A MAN'S NAKED ARSE WEARING THE UNDERWEAR YOU GAVE ME! –JW

AND YOU CHANGED THE PASSWORD! -JW

IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE MY ARSE? –JW

It did require some photo shop work. –SH

You idiot! Everyone is going to see this, Lestrade, Mycroft, Molly... oh my god your parents. –JW

Is this just because that guy flirted with me at the crime scene the other day? –JW

He should have known that you are already in a relationship with someone. –SH

I wouldn't count on that relationship for long. –JW

What are you trying to say? -SH

I'm saying fix this or you're sleeping on the couch tonight. –JW

Don't try and threaten me John. You know who I am it doesn't work. –SH

Unless you want to be permanently sleeping on the couch I suggest you fix this. –JW

You can't just threaten me and expect me to do what you say. –SH

This time I can, because you have gone too far. You need to reign in your jealousy and grow up. –JW

I don't need to do anything. You can have the bed; I won't be coming home tonight. –SH

Fine. Whatever. Be childish and sulk. Stay out all night for all I care. –JW

**-X-**

**[The following morning] **

Mycroft any word? –JW

No, I have contacted many members of his homeless network but none seem to know his whereabouts. Gregory has assembled a search party but so far there has been nothing. –MH

Oh god what have I done? This is all my fault. –JW

Possibly but I know my brother, he is not the easiest man to get along with. –MH

He was only trying to show others that we're together. I overreacted. –JW

John, what my brother did was childish, you reacted how any normal human being would have. That said threatening him and telling him that you don't care was also childish. You both are adults and he cares very deeply for you and your words obviously hurt him. –MH

You're right. How do I solve this? How do I make him come back home? –JW

You can't. You have to wait for him to decide when he is ready to come back. –MH

**-X-**

**[Hours later] **

John, I'm sending a car to Baker Street for you. Are you decent? –MH

Yes. Mycroft what's wrong, why are you sending a car? –JW

We've found him. –MH

_**A/N- Thank you to**_**CharlotteSometimes13, Colorful Rainfall ,Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz, JuliaJekyll, LadySnape88, dracomalfoylover666, eforrest213, jigsawjazzz, oreta29, sunisrisingonawinchester,****Britishfangirlfromamerica,****Frizzylocks,****emh97,****rowexz****, ****teaganboda, Anime-Books Lover, Awkward Sarcasm, BadWolfof221B, EisenSchatten, sneakysnakes, snotrocket and mielka, ****for story alerting this fic.**

**And Beautiful-traveler, MarthaPotter15, QueenOBlades, dracomalfoylover666, sunisrisingonawinchester,****Britishfangirlfromamerica,****Frizzylocks,****Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz,****emh97,****enjoyblood,****kathaka9****, ****rowexz****, Anime-Books Lover, snotrocket and tmntforever ****for putting this on their favourites list. **

**Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz,snotrocket and EsienSchatten for putting me on their Favourite author list. **

**And****Jaqueque maria clara dela cruzfor putting me on their author alerts list.**

**Apologies to anyone else who I may have missed out!**

**This all means so much to me! I can't thank you all enough for supporting me and reading this fanfic. So to say thank you I am planning to write a couple little one shots in between each chapter using the plot of this fic. The first one shot will probably be about Sherlock and John's anniversary in Paris. I'm not sure when I will post it but I'll be sure to tell you all when I do. **

**The song Sherlock sent John was ****_Like I'm Gonna Lose You_**** by Meghan Trainor. I don't own her amazing song :3**

**The idea for the brussel sprouts was from ****_The Big Bang Theory_****. **

_**Anyway thank you for reading and I will see you next Thursday/ Friday.**_


	7. Chapter 7- What Boyfriends should do

_**A/N- Hello! Happy Halloween! This is a full written chapter for you all instead of texts. I'm afraid that the Halloween chapter will have to be uploaded either Monday or Tuesday due to me going out both tomorrow and Sunday so apologies for that. **_

_**We have reached 1,847 views on this fic! I'm planning on doing a special chapter when we reach 2,000 so I would really love it if you could send in prompts either on here or on my tumblr (see my profile for details) Thank you all so much!**_

_**A huge thank you to those who have liked/followed this story so far, happy Halloween hellos to new people (names at the bottom) and happy Halloween welcome backs to everyone else.**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything. All characters you see in this fanfiction belong to BBC Sherlock. All I own is the plot and my OCs.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own so please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes.**_

_**Feedback feeds my muse so please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **_

Chapter 7- What Boyfriends should do.

Lestrade and a small group from the search party navigate their way through the urine stench backstreets of London. Lestrade knows this part of London as he has arrested many rebellious teens who take refuge here.

He flashes his torch over the faces of people lying on the ground, too drunk or high to care about the light.

_Jesus Sherlock, did you really have to go missing now?_

Lestrade looks at his watch; sighs then fishes his mobile out of his pocket. ''Sally, found him yet?''

''No. I don't know why I'm bothering to help look for him, it's my night off!'' Sally practically yells down the phone.

''Sherlock's a friend, of sorts and I'm your boss. The more people looking for him the sooner we'll find him and you can go home. ''

''Fine. I'll phone you if anything comes up. I'm getting two nights off for this though.''

''Yeah. Whatever.'' Lestrade ends the phone call and texts Mycroft to update him that there is no sign of Sherlock yet.

''Ah! Mr. Holmes. I have the package you wanted me to get. '' A raspy voice calls out a few feet from Lestrade. He immediately looks up and stares wide-eyed. In front of him is a young woman, dressed in tatty, holed clothing and standing in front of her, smiling is Sherlock Holmes.

Lestrade's muscles grow tense and he can almost feel his blood boiling in his veins. _Bloody Sherlock Holmes! _He strides over towards the two people, his hands balling into fists and his shoes making great smacking sounds on the concrete.

''Sherlock!'' Lestrade shouts and grabs him by the collar of his coat. ''What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?''

Sherlock turns to face Lestrade, losing his balance slightly as the man grabs him. ''Hello Lestrade,'' He says calmly not fazed by the man's anger. ''I was taking a walk in London and I needed to visit someone from my homeless network.'' Sherlock's finger points at the woman. ''She has a package for me.''

''I don't care if she has a bloody shark for you. Do you realise what your little disappearance has caused John? Obviously not.'' Lestrade fumes at Sherlock. ''We've been looking all morning and night for you.''

''Why?'' Sherlock blinks innocently at Lestrade, confused as to why the man is so angry.

''Because we've been worried! You and John have an argument and then suddenly you drop off the face of the earth. What the hell have you been doing?''

''You didn't have to worry about me, Lestrade, I'm a grown man. In regards to your question, following the tedious argument between me and John, I decided that we both overacted and I'm hoping this will make up for it.'' He picks up the package that the woman is holding.

''I'm not sure you'll be anything by the time your brother sees you. You're in a lot of trouble with Mycroft and John. C'mon let's get you to the station then phone Mycroft.''

**-X-**

**[At the station] **

''Yeah he's fine. No, he just said that he's got something for John. OK, you too,'' Lestrade says and puts his mobile back in his pocket then turns to Sherlock.

''Mycroft's sending a car for John. They should be here soon.''

''I don't see what all the fuss is about. Am I not allowed to walk around London anymore?'' Sherlock voices irritably and crosses his arms. Lestrade exhales loudly and takes the seat next to Sherlock.

''You had a fight with John, say you're not going home and then disappear, of course there's going to be a fuss. You really scared John; he thought something had happened to you. See it from his point of view. How would you feel if it was reversed and John was the one who went missing?''

Sherlock frowns and hunches in on himself. ''I see your point.'' He mutters and Lestrade chuckles.

''You know you would act exactly the same as we did, probably even go further.'' He looks up and sees John and Mycroft step out of a black car. ''That's them. Give John some slack; just remember that you both love each other.'' He pats Sherlock's shoulder gently and goes to greet Mycroft.

John runs in, breathless and sees Sherlock. Sherlock stands up and coughs. ''Now John, I know you are angry but-'' He is interrupted when John steps in and wraps his arms around Sherlock in a tight hug. Sherlock blinks rapidly, unsure of how to continue then smiles and wraps an arm around his waist while the other brushes through John's hair.

''I'm so glad you're OK!'' John whispers in Sherlock's hair, ''I thought something bad had happened. I didn't mean anything I said in the texts, I'm so sorry.''

''It's quite alright. I should have told you where I was.'' He pauses then continues, ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.'' He whispers, hugging John closer to himself.

''It would have been nice.'' He smiles into Sherlock's shoulder and then pulls away, cupping Sherlock's cheeks. He leans in and presses his lips to Sherlock's. There is no intense pressure; it is just a delicate, sweet kiss. John breaks away and looks up at Sherlock. ''Let's go home.''

Sherlock nods and turns around to pick up the package for John. ''But first I want you to open this.'' He hands it to John and John's arms unwrap from Sherlock's body and begin to open the gift. He reaches in and his hands feel the soft fur of a cuddly toy. He gets it out and sees that it's a small, brown bear holding a heart that says 'I love you' John frowns in confusion, not sure how to act on receiving such a gift from Sherlock.

''What's this?'' He says, pointing at it.

''In your text you said something along the lines of 'boyfriends should get their boyfriends chocolate or a cute little bear that's holding a heart saying I love you, not property underwear.''

John smiles in amusement that Sherlock remembered what he said and then leans in to place another soft kiss on Sherlock's lips. ''I love you. It's perfect, thank you.'' He takes Sherlock's hand in his and starts to walk out the door in blissful happiness.

Greg laughs softly to himself and turns to Mycroft. ''A pair of idiots those two. All it takes is one argument and the whole of London is up searching for Sherlock.''

''Let's not be so dramatic, Gregory however I am glad that my brother is safe and happy again.''

Greg rolls his eyes and takes Mycroft's hand. '' He still hasn't explained why it took him nearly a whole day to get a toy bear as a present for John.''

''Judging by the bulge in his upper right coat pocket I would say that that toy bear wasn't the first present he wanted to give John.'' Mycroft sniffs and then smiles at Greg. ''It seems your work here is completed, let's go back to my house.''

Greg simply nods, waves a goodbye to his colleges and walks out the door.

''Promise me we'll never get into a fight like theirs.''

Mycroft gently squeezes Greg's hand and says, ''I promise you, Gregory, that we will never get into fights like my brother and John.''

Greg smiles happily and huddles up closer to Mycroft because of the cold London chill.

''Sherlock is a very lucky man indeed to have someone love him no matter his faults''

''He is indeed, although I can think of others who are luckier,'' Mycroft says and wraps an arm around Greg, escorting him to his car.

**_A/N- Thank you to_****CharlotteSometimes13, Colorful Rainfall ,Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz, JuliaJekyll, LadySnape88, dracomalfoylover666, eforrest213, jigsawjazzz, oreta29, sunisrisingonawinchester,Britishfangirlfromamerica,Frizzylocks,emh97,rowexz,****teaganboda, Anime-Books Lover, Awkward Sarcasm, BadWolfof221B, EisenSchatten, sneakysnakes, snotrocket, mielka,**** FlowerslikeMia, Goddess-of-the-Night04, KeepDreaming'xo, Kite06,Larissa Baptista and Shiloh26****for story alerting this fic.**

**And Beautiful-traveler, MarthaPotter15, QueenOBlades, dracomalfoylover666, sunisrisingonawinchester,Britishfangirlfromamerica,Frizzylocks,Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz,emh97,enjoyblood,kathaka9,****rowexz, Anime-Books Lover, snotrocket, tmntforever, KeepDreaming'xo, Kite06, Larissa Batista, DeadWoman, LittleDreamer48, Shiloh26 and Beautiful-traveler for putting this on their favourites list.**

**Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz,snotrocket, EsienSchatten and DeadWoman, for putting me on their Favourite author list.**

**And Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz and DeadWoman for putting me on their author alerts list.**

**And DeadWoman for her lovely review! **

**Apologies to anyone else who I may have missed out/spelled their name wrong!**

**Massive hugs and kisses to everyone who is reading this story and liking it so far! You all mean so much to me, don't forget that. **

**_Anyway thank you for reading and I will see you next Thursday/ Friday._**


	8. Chapter 8- Halloween- part one

**_A/N- Hello! So this is kind of weird me posting a Halloween chapter when Halloween was last week but oh well! It is in two parts and the second part will be uploaded between Sunday-Tuesday. _**

**_We have reached over 2,000 views! So in light of this I'm celebrating by taking in the prompts I received on tumblr (there's still time to send them in! Link to my tumblr is in my profile) and writing little chapters for you all. These can either be related to this fanfic or not. Depending on what you want and the rating it may be uploaded to my A03 account. _**

**_A big warm thank you to those who have liked/followed this story so far and new people!_**

**_DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything. All characters you see in this fanfiction belong to BBC Sherlock. All I own is the plot and my OCs._**

**_Any mistakes are my own so please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes._**

**_Feedback feeds my muse so please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter._**

Chapter 8- Halloween - Part one (Johnlock/Mystrade)

**The day before Halloween **

Hey would you get the costumes on your way home please? –JW

Costumes? –SH

Yes. Costumes. –JW

For who? –SH

For us. –JW

Why do we need costumes? –SH

For the party. –JW

Party? –SH

Yes a party, Sherlock. –JW

What party? –SH

Mike Stamford's Halloween party! It's tomorrow. –JW

Absolutely not. –SH

Absolutely yes. We promised we'd go. –JW

I never made such a promise. –SH

I know you didn't but I did. –JW

Why would you do such a thing? –SH

Because Halloween is fun. –JW

Who considers Halloween fun? –SH

Well... children. –JW

Do I look like a child to you, John? –SH

You're certainly bloody acting like one. We are going and that's final. –JW

[No reply]

You might want to warn your brother as well I don't think Greg has told him about the party yet. -JW

And no peeking at the costumes until you tomorrow. –JW

Fine. –SH

**-X-**

Hello brother, how are you? –SH

What do you want Sherlock? –MH

Why would you think I wanted something? –SH

We both know that when you text me with those exact words then it means you want something from me and you are in fact not concerned about my well being. –MH

I'm hurt that you think of me like that. –SH

We both that's not true, now what is it that you want, I am rather busy. –MH

I want nothing. I was just wondering what you and Lestrade are wearing for the party. –SH

What party? –MH

It's Halloween tomorrow; make your own deduction on what party I'm referring to. –SH

Gregory and I are not going to a Halloween party. –MH

That's what you think. –SH

Absolutely not. –MH

That's exactly what I said. –SH

I will not allow this. –MH

Too late brother, it's already done. –SH

**-X-**

''Why should I go? I'm not friends with Mike Stamford,'' Mycroft huffs, arms folded and a scowl on his face similar to when a baby suckles on a wedge of lemon.

''Well I am his friend and it's plus one and seeing as how your my boyfriend I think me wanting to go with you shouldn't be shocking,'' Greg explains as he skirts past Mycroft and heads into his kitchen.

''You can say you're busy.'' Mycroft follows Greg into the kitchen and stands behind him, wrapping one arm around his waist and bringing his lips down to kiss along the man's neck.

''I know what you're doing and it won't work. Besides it's too late, our costumes have arrived. '' He turns around to face Mycroft and places a hand on his cheek. ''Why won't you come with me?''

''I have no problem in doing that, Gregory, in fact...''

Greg chuckles and playfully taps at Mycroft's shoulder. ''You know what I meant! Please come to the party with me, it will be fun.''

''You and I both have different definitions of fun,'' Mycroft says and pulls Greg closer to him.

''I meant to ask why do you still call me Gregory? Everybody else calls me Greg.''

''I'm not everybody else. Gregory is your name or if you prefer my name for you, no one else calls you Gregory therefore its special.''

Greg rolls his eyes, knowing Mycroft is too stubborn to change his mind and reaches up to brush his lips against Mycroft's. ''Is that the only thing that's special?''

Mycroft darts out to connect his lips with Greg's before leaning down and whispering in his ear, ''I would tell you but I'd rather show you.''

**-X-**

**[Halloween- Two hours before the party]**

Sherlock doesn't want to admit it but he might have been wrong. He stands in his, no _John _and his bedroom in front of the wardrobe mirror inspecting his costume.

John has chosen a pirates or more specifically Captain Hook's outfit for Sherlock's costume. Sherlock runs his fingers through the dark tendrils of the wig, his hands smooth down the red velvet coat and his feet lightly stamp in the black buckled shoes. He reaches for the hook that came with the costume and straps it on, feeling peculiar with the loss of one hand. He scrunches his nose up and the fake moustache and beard tickle against his skin.

He sighs, still not pleased about being dragged to the party by John and closes the wardrobe door and exits the bedroom.

John who changed in his old bedroom upstairs is standing in the middle of the living room waiting for Sherlock. He smiles when he sees Sherlock do a double take at his costume. John is wearing his old medic army uniform with his dog tags. He strides over to Sherlock, grinning and says ''Not much of a costume but I thought you'd enjoy it.''

Sherlock swallows hard unable to string a sentence together to tell John how amazing he looks. He has never seen John's uniform before, mostly because John wouldn't allow him to. When Sherlock doesn't answer John grabs his hand and leads him towards the door.

''C'mon,'' He says, ''you'll be able to tell me how great I look later. Mycroft and Greg are waiting for us outside.''

Sherlock just nods grabbing the feathered hat before trailing after John.

_**A/N- Thank you to **_**CharlotteSometimes13, Colorful Rainfall ,Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz, JuliaJekyll, LadySnape88, dracomalfoylover666, eforrest213, jigsawjazzz, oreta29, sunisrisingonawinchester,Britishfangirlfromamerica,Frizzylocks,emh97,rowexz,teaganboda, Anime-Books Lover, Awkward Sarcasm, BadWolfof221B, EisenSchatten, sneakysnakes, snotrocket, mielka,****FlowerslikeMia, Goddess-of-the-Night04, KeepDreaming'xo, Kite06,Larissa Baptista, Shiloh26, Moored Mermaid, RandomDalmation326, Rose's Companion, Seidenfuchs and Usah for story alerting this fic.**

**And Beautiful-traveler, MarthaPotter15, QueenOBlades, dracomalfoylover666, sunisrisingonawinchester,Britishfangirlfromamerica,Frizzylocks,Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz,emh97,enjoyblood,kathaka9,rowexz, Anime-Books Lover, snotrocket, tmntforever, KeepDreaming'xo, Kite06, Larissa Batista, DeadWoman, LittleDreamer48, Shiloh26 and Rose's Companion for putting this on their favourites list.**

**Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz,snotrocket, EsienSchatten and DeadWoman, for putting me on their Favourite author list.**

**And Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz, DeadWoman and Rose's Companion for putting me on their author alerts list.**

**And DeadWoman, JuliaJekyll, summayah and Rose's companion for their great reviews!**

**Apologies to anyone else who I may have missed out/spelled their name wrong!**

**This is a response to summayahs review since it's a guest and I can't say thank you so here it is: **

**-Thank you so much for your review! I was smiling so much when I read it. Haha don't worry everyone always thinks I'm mad when I fangirl :D I really hope you enjoy the update! Xx-**

**And that goes for everyone else as well; I light up like a Christmas tree when I see that someone's reviewed or followed/alerted. You all mean so much to me so thank you. **

_**Anyway bless you for reading and I will see you next Sunday/Tuesday. **_


	9. Chapter 9- Halloween- part two

_**A/N- Sorry for my ridiculous disappearance but college... I think that says it all. Here's the second part and this was the hardest for me to write so tell me what you think. **_

_**Warnings- There is no actual sex in this chapter but it is implied and does get a bit hot and heavy near the end so read with caution around family members, friends etc. **_

_**Remember when I said that this was leading up to Reichenbach fall episode? Well it's started. After this chapter I'm going back to text chapters and writing some of the prompts people have sent me. It all ties in with the plot I'm going with so keep sending them in! **_

_**Hugs, hugs and more hugs to those who have liked/ followed/ reviewed this story so far. **_

_**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything. All characters you see in this fanfiction belong to BBC Sherlock. All I own is the plot and my OCs.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own so please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes.**_

_**Feedback feeds my muse so please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**_

Chapter 9- Halloween (part 2) (Johnlock/Mystrade)

**[****Before the party] **

Getting Mycroft to agree to attend Mikes Halloween party had been difficult but Greg trying to persuade Mycroft to dress up as Woody from Toy Story was a whole different obstacle. It had taken many heated discussions hours before the party and bucketfuls of tea to get the man to agree to wear the costume Greg had chosen for him.

''You look fine, perfect even,'' Greg says when Mycroft comes out from changing in the bathroom. ''Maybe we should just skip the party tonight,'' Greg adds, making his fingers walk up Mycroft's chest and looks up at him with a sly smile.

''As attempting as that offer is, it was you who forced me into this ridiculous costume and begged me to attend this party with you,'' Mycroft argues back and rolls his eyes when Greg starts to pout up at him. ''The sooner we go the sooner we can leave.''

''Fine but you're wearing that tonight.''

''If I must,'' Mycroft says and leads the way down the stairs.

**-X-**

Greg and Mycroft stand outside 221B waiting for the other two to arrive. John walks out first, greeting Greg and Mycroft with a smile while Sherlock closes the door and follows John, stopping in his tracks when he sees his brother.

''Really brother, a cowboy?''

''Sherlock, he's Woody from Toy Story,'' John says and frowns when he sees no recognition in the man's face. ''You haven't seen Toy Story?''

''Dull,'' Sherlock replies waving a hand in the air. ''You know I don't waste my time with trivia.''

''Oh Sherlock I see you're going as a pirate, how very original,'' Mycroft retorts, smiling smugly when he sees Sherlock frown. ''You always did want to be a pirate, does your old costume not fit anymore?''

Sherlock's lip quips in anger and he clenches his fists. ''I'm not a child anymore, Mycroft,'' He returns through gritted teeth.

Greg and John both exchange looks and John leans in to the space between Mycroft and Sherlock. ''Boys, not now, it's freezing out here so let's go before my fingers fall off.''

Mycroft's driver opens the car door for all of them and Greg and Mycroft get inside first, followed by John who turns around to face Sherlock. ''Coming?'' He asks, the air he exhales coming out like dragons breath.

''Fine, but I'm not sitting next to_**him.'' **_

John laughs, more air being dispensed into the night sky. ''Whatever just get in the car before I die of frostbite.''

Sherlock rolls his eyes and walks over to the car door, enters and closes the door behind him.

**-X-**

The four of them arrive to a house full of sweaty, dancing people in costumes. Sherlock looks around and breathes in the aroma of alcohol, sweat and cologne. He turns to Mike who is rushing towards them, wearing a vampire costume, grinning.

''You guys made it!'' He shouts excidelty over the thumping music. ''Can I get any of you a drink? You all look great by the way.'' He beckons them towards the left side of the room where the mini bar is. He goes behind it and grabs four beers and thrusts one into each of their hands. ''C'mon boys, get them down you and I'll introduce you to some people,'' He says smiling, his fangs gleaming in the low lighting. His attention is steered off when he sees someone across the room and he excuses himself leaving the four men standing awkwardly around the bar.

''Well, I'm going to go mingle,'' John announces and walks off with his beer in hand leaving the rest of them. A few seconds later Greg follows suit and it is only the Holmes brothers left, standing tense with the beer becoming hot in their hands.

''Do you think he has tea instead?'' Sherlock says, making an attempt at a joke as he puts the can of beer down and focuses on the people in the room.

''I doubt it very much, although it wouldn't hurt to look through his cupboards.''

Sherlock doesn't reply but carries on deducing the other members at the party. _Cheating, alcoholic, history of failed marriages-_ He is cut from his train of thought as Mycroft begins to speak,

''When did it happen, Sherlock? When did we let sentiment take control of us?''

Sherlock turns his body towards Mycroft, his brows slumping in confusion. ''I don't know what you mean, nothing has happened, sentiment is still and will always be unforgivable.''

He's lying, he knows it himself, has seen the clues of lying on a person's face. Nose touching, mouth covering, leaning backwards and fidgeting. Mycroft looks down at Sherlock's hand pulling on the sleeves of his tailcoat and smirks.

''Is he the one, John Watson, the wounded soldier returned from war? Would you give up everything you have been taught about love and sentiment for him?'' He questions and pauses, scanning Sherlock's face. ''I take that as a resounding yes.''

''But what about you Mhm? You and Lestrade. Has sentiment gotten the better of you as well?'' Sherlock places his hands together and tilts his head to the side. ''Or is all the touching and whispered 'I love you's' just an act?''

''I, unlike you brother dear, know exactly how to deal with my emotions. I know mine and Gregory's relationship is unlikely to last forever. I enjoy his company and he enjoys mine. That is enough.'' He doesn't mean it of course, he could never just categorise Greg as 'enjoyment'. He knows what he feels is love, he is just too proud to tell his brother he was wrong.

''Yes well as lovely as it is to talk to you brother I am going to go find John,'' Sherlock says after a minute and storms off, his face burning and his hands sweaty. He navigates his way towards the kitchen and finds a glass and turns on the cold water tap. He lets the coldness of the drink cool him down before he tips the remaining liquid into the sink. He grasps onto the sides of the sink and closes his eyes praying that John will want to go home soon even though they have just arrived.

''Figuring out how to escape? There's a backdoor to your left or there's the bathroom window.''

Sherlock darts his eyes open and whisks around facing the direction the voice came from. The person, or rather man, behind the voice walks closer towards him. He is wearing a plain black suit but a mask covers his eyes only leaving his nose and mouth exposed. He reaches out and his fingers lightly ghost over Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock shudders and takes a step back, the side of his hip knocking into the sink. The man chuckles, it's soft but Sherlock can't mistake the darkness hiding behind the action.

''You're burning up, I think you need a doctor.''

Sherlock swallows hard and he can feel himself becoming nervous, was this man flirting with him? He had seen people flirting before, had seen John flirt but unlike the fluttering in his stomach from John's words and touches, he felt nauseous and cheap from the man's tone and the fingers caressing over his crimson cheek.

''I already have one, thank you,'' Sherlock's words clipped and short as he pushes the man's hands away.

''The cowboy?'' The man asks, eyebrows raised and a smile dancing on his lips. ''Didn't look your type at all.''

''That was my brother.''

''Then it must have been the delectable man in the army uniform that you walked in with. Yes, I can see him giving orders, caught my eye the minute you all walked in. Perhaps I'll go talk to him.'' The man's voice is sickly sweet and Sherlock feels warning bells.

''I can't say I noticed you.'' Is all he replies and the man suddenly stops smiling and reaches into his pocket and holds a piece of paper between his index and middle finger.

''For you,'' He whispers leaning in further and placing the card into Sherlock's coat pocket, ''Just in case the little army man gets boring.'' He taps the pocket, withdraws and leaves the kitchen.

Sherlock breathes, as if his breath has been cut off. He blinks rapidly and tries to compose himself. He reaches into his pocket and retrieves the paper. He unfolds it and looks at the series of numbers printed on the white paper and the 'J' next to it with two small kisses.

His confusion is written all over his face and he wonders whether to throw it away or find the man and give it back to him before John walks in.

''Hey, I've been looking for you. Greg's been challenged to a drinking contest and I don't like the other guys odds. You coming to watch?''

''Yeah, I'll be there in a minute,'' He replies and John nods before walking out and back to the party.

Sherlock mentally prepares himself, taking a long and shuddery breath in and exhaling feeling some of the nerves lift off from him and goes to join the others.

**-X-**

The party continues into the night and Greg and Mycroft end up winning a prize for the best couple costume. Sherlock and John each win a prize for the limbo competition although Sherlock gives up his prize to John.

But now many of the guests have left and it is just Mike and the four of them lazily slumped on the coach and just enjoying one another's company. Mycroft has one arm firmly wrapped around Greg who took of his Buzz Lightyear costume an hour ago, complaining about the heat. John's head is resting on Sherlock's shoulder and Mike has his feet on the coffee table. The music has been turned down and there is only a gentle humming left.

''Well I think it's safe to say that everybody has had a good time. Thank you, Mike,'' John says and there's a round of agreement from everybody. ''Even Sherlock enjoyed himself... in the end.''

Sherlock just shrugs lightly careful not to knock John off his shoulder and closes his eyes in content. ''Yes although I don't think that woman enjoyed me telling her that her husband was cheating on her in Mike's bathroom.''

They all laugh and Greg adds, 'the woman was livid, nearly had to get my badge out and explain why it wasn't a good idea to murder her husband with a cop around.''

''Well I'm sure that would have made the party more interesting,'' Mycroft adds and stretches before looking at his watch. ''Well I think it is about time that me and Gregory depart. Thank you Michael, it was nice meeting you.'' Mycroft stands up and shakes Mike's hand.

''Call me Mike. It was nice to meet you too.'' He shakes Mycroft's hand in return and turns towards Sherlock and John. ''You guys staying?''

John shakes his head and gets up. '' No I think me and Sherlock should be heading off as well. It was great to see you again mate.'' He smiles and gives the man a friendly clap on the back before reaching his hand out to Sherlock. 'C'mon you, let's go before you start falling asleep.''

Sherlock opens his eyes and takes John's hand nodding his head at Mike and saying thank you as he leads them all to the door.

'' We should all do this again sometime, sorry you didn't get to see the wife and son but they're staying with her mum for the week,'' Mike explains and opens the door for them all. ''Goodnight guys and happy Halloween.''

They all chorus 'happy Halloween' as they make their way out of the door but Sherlock lingers in the door way and turns to Mike.

''Mike, who was the man in the dark suit and mask? ''

Mike stops and looks crinkles his brows together in thought. ''No idea, mate. Why?''

''No reason just wondering.''

Mike gives him a long look before saying goodnight and shuts the door. Sherlock sighs softly, thinking and wondering who on earth the man was. He pulls at the coat collars trying to make them stay up and trails after John and the others.

**-X-**

''Well thank you for the lift,'' John says exiting the car and opening the door wider for Sherlock.

''Our pleasure,'' Greg says warmly and smiles at the both of them. ''It was great to see you two and there's a couple of cases I wanted to go over with you.''

''Sure. See you tomorrow then.''

John smiles back and closes the door saying goodbye to the two men. Sherlock is already at the door opening it and walking inside. He leaves it open for John, says hello to Mrs. Hudson who is just going to bed and walks up the stairs into the flat. He starts taking off the hook, his hat and his shoes before John eventually enters the room.

Sherlock checks his phone and finds he has a message from Molly wishing him a happy Halloween. He texts his reply to her then turns off his phone. Warm arms are wrapped around Sherlock's waist and a light kiss is placed on his cheek. Sherlock smiles because he knows that John has to stand on his tiptoes to be able to reach him.

''Who was that?'' John whispers his mouth near Sherlock's ear.

''Molly. She say's happy Halloween.'' Sherlock let's his back sink into John, finally able to relax because it's John, his John. The flat is dark expect for the light in the kitchen and the only sound is their breathing, mixing together like Sherlock's violin melodies.

''I don't think I've properly told you how good you look yet.''

John turns Sherlock around and presses his hand to his cheek, running his fingers along his cheekbone. Sherlock flinches slightly, enough for John to notice. He still remembers the man at the party, the movement of his fingers an exact copy of John's. It's enough to make Sherlock feel sick.

''What's wrong?'' John asks concerned, worried that he has done something wrong.

''Nothing.'' The word is sharp and cut because Sherlock doesn't have the patience or energy to tell John what happened. He gives John a strained smile and John removes his hand from Sherlock's cheek and runs his hand along the red velvet of the coat instead.

''Did I ever tell you how amazing you look in this?'' John bites his lip and looks up at Sherlock his pupils dilated.

''No I don't think you did, then again I didn't express how ridiculously good you look in uniform.'' Sherlock opens John's collar enough to reach the dog tags and his other hand starts to unbutton a couple of the shirt buttons.

John pulls at Sherlock's coat and the man is tugged down to John's height, their eyes resting on each other. John leans in, lips parting slightly and places them on Sherlock's lips. His mouth is warm and Sherlock opens further to give John access. Their tongues dance together and John doesn't't need to fight his dominance, doesn't need to prove that Sherlock is his. He withdraws and Sherlock lets out a soft moan of displeasure from the loss of warmth.

''Mr Holmes,'' John whispers, hands still wrapped around the red fabric of the coat, his breath ticking Sherlock's face. ''Will you be my captain tonight?''

There's a pause and Sherlock leans in further, his nose rubbing against Johns and his hands exploring the soft skin of John's chest. ''Of course,'' He replies, his voice merely a murmur ''But only if you'll be mine.''

Soft moans and hushed cries of pleasure escape from each other throughout the night. Repeated 'I love you's' are the last sounds from each of them as they drift off to sleep, wrapped in one another's arms, their legs a tangled mess and the end of the bed. Their clothes left discarded one by one in a trail leading to their bedroom. The red velvet coat thrown like a doll on the floor with a forgotten number burning a hole in the pocket.

**_A/N- Thank you to_****CharlotteSometimes13, Colorful Rainfall ,Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz, JuliaJekyll, LadySnape88, dracomalfoylover666, eforrest213, jigsawjazzz, oreta29, sunisrisingonawinchester,Britishfangirlfromamerica,Frizzylocks,emh97,rowexz,teaganboda, Anime-Books Lover, Awkward Sarcasm, BadWolfof221B, EisenSchatten, sneakysnakes, snotrocket, mielka,FlowerslikeMia, Goddess-of-the-Night04, KeepDreaming'xo, Kite06,Larissa Baptista, Shiloh26, Moored Mermaid, RandomDalmation326, Rose's Companion, Seidenfuchs, Usah, Padfoot333, RandomDalamation326,the name you will never know, mayaamendoza, Cathleen86, and Lilith Malfoy Snape, for story alerting this fic.**

**And Beautiful-traveler, MarthaPotter15, QueenOBlades, dracomalfoylover666, sunisrisingonawinchester,Britishfangirlfromamerica,Frizzylocks,Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz,emh97,enjoyblood,kathaka9,rowexz, Anime-Books Lover, snotrocket, tmntforever, KeepDreaming'xo, Kite06, Larissa Batista, DeadWoman, LittleDreamer48, Shiloh26, Rose's Companion, Fordge, Lilith Malfoy Snape and mayaamendoza for putting this on their favourites list.**

**Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz,snotrocket, EsienSchatten and DeadWoman, for putting me on their Favourite author list.**

**And Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz, DeadWoman and Rose's Companion for putting me on their author alerts list.**

**And Padfoot333, DeadWoman, JuliaJekyll ( glad you picked up on it ;) ), Rose's companion and summayah for their wonderful reviews!**

**Apologies to anyone else who I may have missed out/spelled their name wrong!**

**This is a response to summayahs review since it's a guest and I can't say thank you so here it is:**

**-Thank you so much for your review! I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far! And yes I will be doing a Christmas chapter ( or chapters) and any other major holidays will also so get a chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! X-**

**I hope you are all doing well and thank you again for all these likes/ favourites and reviews because they really are amazing. **

**_Anyway bless you for reading and I will see you next Thursday/Friday._**


	10. Chapter 10- Christmas Shopping

**_A/N- Oh god I really am terrible at keeping up with my updates! Well tomorrow prepare yourself for either a really long chapter or two short chapters. _**

**_Warnings- There is no actual sex in this chapter but it is implied that it happens. _**

**_IMPORTANT: This story does not follow the original timeline of the show. John and Sherlock meet before A Study in Pink and have been together for a year. _**

**_This is the first Christmas chapter and these holiday chapters will last until the 26_****_th_****_ of December. _**

**_Hugs, hugs and more hugs to those who have liked/ followed/ reviewed this story so far._**

**_DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything. All characters you see in this fanfiction belong to BBC Sherlock. All I own is the plot and my OCs. I do not own Breaking Bad, Hot Fuzz or The Hobbit. They all belong to their rightful owners. _**

**_Any mistakes are my own so please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes._**

**_Feedback feeds my muse so please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter._**

Chapter 10- Christmas Shopping ( Johnlock)

**[November 29****th****]**

Remember to write your list for Sunday. –JW

My list? –SH

Your Christmas list. –JW

Why would I write a Christmas list? –SH

So I know what to buy you! –JW

Why would you buy me anything? –SH

You're my boyfriend; boyfriends buy their significant other a Christmas present. –JW

You don't need to buy me anything. –SH

I know I don't need to but I want to. –JW

Why? –SH

Because it's Christmas and you're my boyfriend and I want to buy you something! –JW

But... I haven't bought you anything. –SH

That's charming isn't it! Why don't you come Christmas shopping with me then on Sunday? –JW

It's November and I hate shopping let alone Christmas shopping. –SH

You can't hate Christmas shopping! –JW

And it's never too early to buy presents. The shops are having a sale on Sunday so this gives you the opportunity to buy presents for everyone. –JW

Presents? As in plural? –SH

Yes, Sherlock, plural. You have to get your friends presents. –JW

I was under the impression I didn't have friends. –SH

Stop being ridiculous. Greg is your friend, Molly is your friend, and you have to get a present for Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft and your mum and dad. –JW

But why? –SH

Because that's what people do, Sherlock! –JW

You're coming with me on Sunday and that's final. We can split up and then meet for lunch. –JW

How am I supposed to know what to buy everyone? –SH

Ask them or think, I've heard you're pretty good at that. –JW

Now who's being ridiculous? Fine Sunday it is. –SH

Good now get writing that list. –JW

**-X-**

**[Later that day]**

Molly, I have been recently informed that I am to buy you a gift and seeing that I'm no expert in this area I want to ask you what you want for Christmas. –SH

Oh right, well I would love an older copy of The Hobbit book. –Molly

OK. –SH

And if you see Lestrade tell him I want to know what he wants for Christmas. –SH

Sure, Sherlock. –Molly

-X-

Molly said you wanted me. –GL

Yes. What do you want for Christmas? –SH

Oh you're actually buying presents this year?! –GL

Yes... problem? –SH

No it's just two years ago you refused to join in the secret Santa. –GL

Things have changed. –SH

Because of John? –GL

John has nothing to do with this. –SH

So you might think. –GL

Look Lestrade do you want a gift or not? –SH

Yes, I'm just asking a question. Well I would like the Hot Fuzz DVD or Breaking Bad season 1-3. –GL

Fine. –SH

Oh and Sherlock? Try to get John something nice. It's your first Christmas together. –GL

I have already made preparations for John's present. –SH

Well good. Stop by Scotland Yard when you get the chance this afternoon, we have some cases for you. –GL

I'll be over at 3:00Pm. –SH

**-X-**

**[30****th**** Sunday 11:00am] **

''Right if you want to go one way and I'll go the other and we'll meet up for lunch,'' John says as he and Sherlock stand to the side of the pavement as busy shoppers scurry past, arms laden with over spilling bags. The shop windows are cluttered with brightly coloured flashing lights, mannequins stand tall and proud displaying the latest winter fashion and book stores are warm and cosy and smell of new books and cookies.

''I think that would the best plan,'' Sherlock responds and turns the volume up on his phone.

''Ok, well be good and call me if you need anything. See you around 1.00.'' John reaches up and places a quick kiss on Sherlock's cheek before dashing off towards the decorated shops.

''Right,'' Sherlock says, lifting up the collar on his coat, ''into battle.''

**-X-**

**[5:00pm- 6 hours later] **

Loud footsteps and crashing bags startles Mrs. Hudson as Sherlock and John return home from shopping. The armfuls of bags are dropped by the door step as they rush inside and wipe their shoes on the doormat.

''Oh boys, look how many bags you have! Did you have fun?'' Mrs. Hudson asks as she walks out of her room.

John smiles and walks over to Mrs. Hudson ''Yes we did well I did anyway. Wait till you see what I got Sherlock.''

Sherlock lingers behind John hoping to see what the man has bought for him but John snatches the bag away before Sherlock can look. ''No peeking! You will have to wait till Christmas.'' John smirks and follows Mrs. Hudson into her room to make the tea.

Sherlock sighs and ascends the stairs, opening the door and collapsing on the couch, his back hitting the soft material and his feet dangling on the end. With his eyes closed he is able to logically think through what John may have bought for him. _Clothes are a no; socks and pants are definitely no. Probably knowing John it will a sappy love poem. _Sherlock smiles to himself as he mentally crosses that off the list.

''What are you smiling at?'' The familiar voice breaks Sherlock's thought process as John walks over to the couch and places himself on top of Sherlock, lowering himself down so his hips connect with Sherlock's belt. Their noses touch and John kisses the corners of Sherlock's mouth alternating between left and right.

''I'm trying to guess my present from you.'' Sherlock opens his eyes and lifts a hand to trace along John's back. He knows every mark, spot and curve of John's body. He can never decide what part of John he favours most. His back, strong and proud and his left shoulder displays his war efforts. His hands, rough like sandpaper but gentle when handling his patients. No, to Sherlock John is just John. His best friend, lover and partner.

The hand caressing over John's back lands between his shoulder blades and John stops kissing Sherlock to take a breath and to look down at his boyfriend.

''You won't guess it. Plus I've hidden it somewhere so there's no point looking for it.''

''Pointless. It's under Mrs. Hudson's bed.''

John playfully slaps Sherlock's arm, '' I don't know why I bother with you.''

''Something to do with love I suppose.''

''Yes I suppose. Love, what a horrible thing,'' John jokes and nuzzles into Sherlock's neck, the natural smell of him wafting to John's nostrils, clean clothes, old books and a hint of cigarette smoke. ''It's only after 5. So what do two people who are supposedly in love do with such a rare moment of peace?''

Sherlock smiles wickedly and pulls John down for a deep kiss. His hands roam around John's t-shirt, lifting the material up and over the man's head and discarding the item on the floor. John smiles against Sherlock's lips and starts to clumsily undo Sherlock's belt.

Mrs. Hudson makes her way up the stairs carrying the tray with tea and biscuits and stops when she hears a loud moan coming from the boys flat. She nods her head, smiles and turns around to descend the stairs.

After all, she can give them their tea later.

_**A/N: Sorry for no Mystrade this chapter but tomorrow's chapter will involve Mycroft and Greg. **_

_**Thank you to**_**CharlotteSometimes13, Colorful Rainfall ,Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz, JuliaJekyll, LadySnape88, dracomalfoylover666, eforrest213, jigsawjazzz, oreta29, sunisrisingonawinchester,Britishfangirlfromamerica,Frizzylocks,emh97,rowexz,teaganboda, Anime-Books Lover, Awkward Sarcasm, BadWolfof221B, EisenSchatten, sneakysnakes, snotrocket, mielka,FlowerslikeMia, Goddess-of-the-Night04, KeepDreaming'xo, Kite06,Larissa Baptista, Shiloh26, Moored Mermaid, RandomDalmation326, Rose's Companion, Seidenfuchs, Usah, Padfoot333, RandomDalamation326,the name you will never know, mayaamendoza, Cathleen86, Lilith Malfoy Snape, BakerStreetKid, Demetra Rose Riddle, KattieWatsonHolmes and lil28 for story alerting this fic.**

**And Beautiful-traveler, MarthaPotter15, QueenOBlades, dracomalfoylover666, sunisrisingonawinchester,Britishfangirlfromamerica,Frizzylocks,Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz,emh97,enjoyblood,kathaka9,rowexz, Anime-Books Lover, snotrocket, tmntforever, KeepDreaming'xo, Kite06, Larissa Batista, DeadWoman, LittleDreamer48, Shiloh26, Rose's Companion, Fordge, Lilith Malfoy Snape and mayaamendoza, fangirlobsessive, BakerStreetKid, Demetra Rose Riddle, emh97 and kathaka9 for putting this on their favourites list.**

**Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz,snotrocket, EsienSchatten and DeadWoman, for putting me on their Favourite author list.**

**And Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz, DeadWoman, Rose's Companion and BakerStreetKid for putting me on their author alerts list.**

**And lovebites240196 and fangirlobsessive for their great reviews! **

**Apologies to anyone else who I may have missed out/spelled their name wrong!**

**Happy first of December and I hope you are all doing well and thank you so, so much for the likes/ favourites and reviews because they really keep me going. **

_**Anyway bless you for reading and I will see you next Thursday/Friday. (Do keep sending in your prompts! Details about this in my profile) x**_


	11. Chapter 11- On the first day

_**A/N- Chapter 11. I'm sorry this is such a short chapter and quite boring but I needed it to be Christmas themed. If you have any ideas for a Christmas chapter please leave me a comment or send me a message. I want this to be your story as much as it is mine. **_

_**IMPORTANT: This story does not follow the original timeline of the show. John and Sherlock meet before A Study in Pink and have been together for a year.**_

_**Hugs, hugs and more hugs to those who have liked/ followed/ reviewed this story so far.**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything. All characters you see in this fanfiction belong to BBC Sherlock. All I own is the plot and my OCs.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own so please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes.**_

_**Feedback feeds my muse so please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**_

Chapter 11- On the first day ( Johnlock/Mystrade)

On the first day of Christmas my Sherlock gave to me a dead body.

Did Molly go to the flat and collect the body? –SH

Body? What body? –JW

The body that was on the kitchen table. –SH

Why the hell was there a dead body on the kitchen table?! –JW

An experiment. –SH

I thought you saw it. -SH

An experiment! And no I didn't bloody see it I've been at work all afternoon. –JW

You seem angry. –SH

Of course I'm bloody angry, Sherlock! I eat my meals on that table. –JW

I'll disinfect it when I get home.–SH

Oh yes that makes everything better! –JW

Good. –SH

I'm being sarcastic. –JW

Oh. –SH

[No reply]

[No reply]

Well aren't you going home?–JW

What for? –SH

To clean that mess up! –JW

I can't. I'm at Scotland Yard right now. –SH

I don't care. Go home. Now. –JW

Why was there a body in the flat anyway? –JW

He was a client and I told him that his wife was having an affair with two other men and he had a heart attack. –SH

Oh my god. –JW

Are you OK? –JW

I'm fine. –SH

Well a man did die in front of you. –JW

I've dealt with death before John. –SH

I know but still. –JW

Why was he on the kitchen table anyway? Surely he didn't die on top of it. –JW

No but while I was waiting for the ambulance and police to arrive I thought I would conduct an examination. –SH

Sherlock! That's horrible. Poor man. –JW

Yes poor man although he will make an excellent post on my blog. –SH

Well good thing nobody reads that. –JW

[Delayed] Now will you go home and clean the table? –JW

[No reply]

Please? –JW

Fine. –SH

Thank you. –JW

But I swear, if I go home and find a bag of that man's toes in the fridge he won't be the only man to have died in our flat. –JW

You might want to stay at work for awhile then. –SH

…-JW

**-X-**

On the first day of Christmas my Mycroft gave to me a night in watching TV

Hey I'm about 10 minutes away. –GL

See you shortly. –MH

What have you planned for tonight then? –GL

I'm guessing we're not going to a restaurant since you would meet me at work. –GL

Correct. We are in fact doing something that involves staying indoors. –MH

I think I know where this is heading ;) –GL

You have a one track mind Gregory. No it has nothing to do with sex. –MH

Then what are we doing? –GL

We are staying indoors and watching your TV shows. –MH

But you hate my TV shows. –GL

I do but you like them and you have been working all week and you deserve to relax. –MH

Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend? –GL

I don't know what you mean. -MH

You're being oddly romantic and considerate. –GL

Aren't those the kind of traits every boyfriend should have?–MH

Well yes. Thank you, really it means a lot to me. –GL

I want to spend time with you even if it means watching endless hours of disappointing plot and men running around firing their guns. –MH

That's a good show! –GL

Each to their own, Gregory. –MH

[Delayed] I'm nearly there so get the TV on. See you in a bit. –GL

Ps. I love you. –GL

I love you too. –MH

**_A/N: I know Mycroft being romantic! It's very OOC but I love Mycroft being all kind and lovely :3 _**

**_Thank you to_****CharlotteSometimes13, Colorful Rainfall ,Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz, JuliaJekyll, LadySnape88, dracomalfoylover666, eforrest213, jigsawjazzz, oreta29, sunisrisingonawinchester,Britishfangirlfromamerica,Frizzylocks,emh97,rowexz,teaganboda, Anime-Books Lover, Awkward Sarcasm, BadWolfof221B, EisenSchatten, sneakysnakes, snotrocket, mielka,FlowerslikeMia, Goddess-of-the-Night04, KeepDreaming'xo, Kite06,Larissa Baptista, Shiloh26, Moored Mermaid, RandomDalmation326, Rose's Companion, Seidenfuchs, Usah, Padfoot333, RandomDalamation326,the name you will never know, mayaamendoza, Cathleen86, Lilith Malfoy Snape, BakerStreetKid, Demetra Rose Riddle, KattieWatsonHolmes, lil28, HappySkyWhale and nadster23 for story alerting this fic.**

**And Beautiful-traveler, MarthaPotter15, QueenOBlades, dracomalfoylover666, sunisrisingonawinchester,Britishfangirlfromamerica,Frizzylocks,Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz,emh97,enjoyblood,kathaka9,rowexz, Anime-Books Lover, snotrocket, tmntforever, KeepDreaming'xo, Kite06, Larissa Batista, DeadWoman, LittleDreamer48, Shiloh26, Rose's Companion, Fordge, Lilith Malfoy Snape and mayaamendoza, fangirlobsessive, BakerStreetKid, Demetra Rose Riddle, emh97, kathaka9, HappySkyWhale and RiderPhantomhive, for putting this on their favourites list.**

**Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz,snotrocket, EsienSchatten, DeadWoman and HappySkyWhale for putting me on their Favourite author list.**

**And Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz, DeadWoman, Rose's Companion, BakerStreetKid and HappySkyWhale for putting me on their author alerts list.**

**And finally summayah, HappySkyWhale and SHmangamaniac for their lovely, lovely reviews! **

**This is a reply to summayah and SHmangamaniac because they are guests and I can't reply to them:**

**summayah: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you find it cute, that was what I was hoping for :D And thank you for continuing to read this fanfic and for reviewing! Xx**

**SHmangamaniac: Aww thank you so much for the review! It means a lot to me that this is one of your favourite stories; I hope it continues to be! Thank you again! Xx**

**Apologies to anyone else who I may have missed out/spelled their name wrong!**

**Christmas is coming so wrap up warm and stay happy and healthy. Thank you so, so much for your continued support and please don't be afraid to drop me a PM. **

**_Anyway bless you for reading and I will see you tomorrow with the next chapter/s. x_**


	12. Chapter 12- On the second day

**_A/N- Chapter 12. _**

**_I'm really bad at updating this when I say I will. To make it up to you this is a longer chapter and there's johnlock kisses. Mystrade next chapter. _**

**_IMPORTANT: This story does not follow the original timeline of the show. John and Sherlock meet before A Study in Pink and have been together for a year._**

**_Hugs, hugs and more hugs to those who have liked/ followed/ reviewed this story so far._**

**_DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything. All characters you see in this fanfiction belong to BBC Sherlock. All I own is the plot and my OCs._**

**_Any mistakes are my own so please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes._**

**_Feedback feeds my muse so please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter._**

Chapter 12- On the second day (Johnlock)

On the second day of Christmas my John gave to me a bathtub with a ducky.

What time do you finish work? –SH

Five today but I'm stopping by the shops to get some things in, do you want anything? –JW

A box of matches and a feather duster. –SH

I'm going to regret asking but why the matches and feather duster? –JW

It's for an experiment. –SH

Of course it is. OK I'll get them for you then. –JW

Thank you. –SH

If the feather duster could be pink that would help a great deal. –SH

OK pink feather duster. Got it. –JW

**-X-**

**[6:00pm]**

John huffs and moves his legs to try and get the most comfortable position on the cold, hard tiles of the bathroom. He waves his hand underneath the water trying to make the bubbles appear. They come slowly and stick to the sides of the tub instead of staying in the middle of the bath like John wants. He frowns and plunges his other hand into the water, gently coaxing the bubbles into the middle and sighing when they refuse to. The taps rumble and shake trying to get out as much water as they can to fill the bathtub in front of him.

''That'll have to do,'' He mumbles to himself and pushes himself off the floor and goes into the kitchen to find Sherlock.

The flame from the Bunsen burner flickers bright orange and burnt red as Sherlock holds a single thread from the feather duster up to it. The flame licks at the thread and just as quickly as it was there, it is gone. ''Fascinating,'' Sherlock speaks out loud and picks up the pen and scribbles a few words down on the notebook beside him.

''What is?'' John maneuvers his way around the boxes lying on the kitchen ground and stands next to Sherlock.

''Just an experiment for that case we looked at last week.''

''I thought Lestrade had given up on that case?''

''Doesn't mean I did.'' Sherlock removes the goggles from his head, shuts the notebook and gets up from his seat. ''The answer is no by the way.''

''I haven't even asked a question,'' John says and crosses his arms.

'' No but you were going to. I am not taking a bath,'' Sherlock says, his words cut indicating no room for argument.

''I-I wasn't going to ask you to take a bath,'' John stammers out and blinks rapidly. He licks his bottom lip and breathes in several short breaths.

''John, there's no point lying to me. I know a liar and right now you're showing me every sign that you are one. Blinking faster than you normally do, breathing faster and you also stammered which is common for liars, not so common for you.''

''I did not lie.''

''Avoiding use of contractions. Shall I add that to the list as well?''

''Alright, alright.'' John holds his hands up in defeat and begins to walk away. Before Sherlock can process what is happening he is being lifted by strong arms and hauled in the direction of the bathroom.

John lifts Sherlock higher until he is slung over his shoulder in the fireman's position and makes his way to the bathroom.

''John!'' Sherlock shouts, balling his hands into fists and slams them against Johns back while trying to wriggle away from the man's tight grasp. ''Put me down!''

''I will, once you agree to take a bath with me,'' John says and lifts the other arm to steady Sherlock so he doesn't topple over. He opens the bathroom door and gently places Sherlock down on the ground and he immediately lunges for the door. But he is too slow as John quickly lifts up his arm blocking the entrance, closes the door and twists the lock.

''This is highly ridiculous, John. Let me past,'' Sherlock demands, his voice matching the icy hardness of his eyes.

''No. It took my ages to fill up the tub and make those stupid bubbles,'' John points at the rubber duck floating on the surface of the water. ''I even bought you a duck!''

Sherlock looks at the duck in amusement, the corners of his mouth rising up into a smile. ''I didn't ask for a duck. Why is there a rubber duck in our bath?''

John hesitates and looks at the ground before mumbling, ''I don't know. I thought it looked cute.'' His cheeks start to flush pink and he bites his bottom lip. He looks up quickly, knowing that Sherlock is going to make fun of him. Sherlock has too dropped his head to the ground, his hands covering his mouth as his shoulders shake.

John's heart leaps and his eyes fill with panic and worry that Sherlock is crying and it is his fault. He extends his arm and his hand reaches out to touch Sherlock's shoulder while the other hand tries to push Sherlock's hand away from his mouth.

''Sherlock,'' John says softly, ''please don't cry, what's wrong?'' He manages to brush Sherlock's hand away and instead of a frown there's a wide, open mouthed smile. John's eyebrows rise in confusion and he darts his gaze to Sherlock eyes which are crinkled closed.

_I don't bloody believe this, _John thinks to himself_, the bastard is laughing! _

''You arse!'' John shouts and roughly pushes Sherlock's shoulder so the man stumbles and nearly falls on the tiled floor. '' You're bloody laughing at me!''

Sherlock wheezes and splutters trying to get the words out as he grips onto John's shirt so he doesn't fall backwards. He throws his head back and lets out a deep laugh. ''N-n-no I-the,'' He tries to speak but it comes out in a breathy whisper and he opens his eyes to look at John. ''I'm laughing at the duck.''

''Well don't! It costs me 5 pounds!'' John glares at Sherlock, his lips tightly closed becoming thinner and thinner every second Sherlock continues to laugh.

Sherlock tries, god does he try to keep a straight face but he dissolves into another fit of giggles at the price of the duck.

''Yoo-you sp-pent five p-p-pounds?'' Sherlock asks, half annoyed at the wasted money but he can't help but giggle when he looks at how irritated John is.

''Yes and I spent an extra 10 pounds on the scented candles.''

Sherlock turns around and looks at the colourful candles all lined up along the bath and spirals back into laughter.

''Although judging by your response I shouldn't have bothered.'' John tightens his jaw and he has the over-whelming desire to push Sherlock into the bath and storm off. He clenches his teeth and is about to walk away when Sherlock's hand tightens on his jumper and his other hand grabs for John's arm to pull him back.

John sighs, not having enough energy to continue watching Sherlock laugh in his face. He twists his torso around, hand on the door lock and ready to leave. He looks at Sherlock who is now standing his full height, his lips in a straight line, no longer laughing but instead serious. John's eyebrow flicks upwards, asking a question that won't form in his brain or spill from his mouth. He raises his eyes to meet Sherlock's and unlike the rest of his deadpan face his eyes are wide and his pupils black with arousal.

Like a cat, Sherlock pounces and removes the space between the two men. His mouth connects with John's in a rushed passion, all tongue and teeth and John can't help but let a moan out.

A flurry of hands fumble at T-shirts and buttons and Sherlock manages to get three buttons undone so that his hand is able to slip past the material and to touch John's skin.

It's electric like always although this time John's obvious confusion and slight anger makes Sherlock excited and he increases the pressure on his lips on John's. Their tongues move together and John tries his best to breathe through his nose but it's not enough and he has to move away and get some air.

''Mhm.'' He lets out a gasp and he pants slightly, as if he has just ran a marathon. ''Sherlock.'' He breathes in deeply, not able to finish the rest of his sentence. He presses his back into the door and holds onto Sherlock's shirt collar trying to get his breathing steady again.

''John.'' The deep baritone of the voice makes John open his eyes. ''The water is getting cold.'' He tilts his head towards the bath and smirks at the expression on John's face.

''You idiot,'' John says and pulls Sherlock down for another kiss.

**-X-**

''We should probably get out soon, the waters getting cold,'' Sherlock says as he lifts his hand to stroke through John's wet hair. The few drops of water that are on Sherlock skin give the odd illusion that he is covered in small scales. His back is pushed against the bath as John is snuggled close inside Sherlock's legs. His arms wrapped tightly around the waist of his John whose head is rested against Sherlock's chest.

John lifts the rubber duck to Sherlock's lips, where the detective rolls his eyes but presses a kiss to the ducks beak. John chuckles and puts it back in the water and tilts his head up to look at Sherlock.

''But it's nice and relaxing. Five more minutes,'' John begs and smiles when Sherlock just sighs. ''Why did you agree in the end, to taking a bath I mean.'' John asks and moves slightly making the water splash at the sides of the bath.

''I realised you were being romantic.''

John smiles, nodding his head and places it back on Sherlock's chest. ''If you could do that more often that would be great,'' John says jokingly and lifts up one of the candles on the side of the tub. ''Not so sure about the candles though.''

''I agree, possible fire hazard.''

''It wouldn't be so romantic if one of us is to accidently light our arse on fire.''

They both laugh, the vibrations making the water ripple.

''Yes, Mrs. Hudson would be terribly shocked if we both go downstairs stark naked and burnt.''

They both burst into fits of giggles and John covers his mouth with his hand.

''Yes, it would be wise to leave them out next time,'' Sherlock says and continues to stroke his fingers through John's hair.

''Next time? You mean you're open to doing this again?''

''Of course. This is…nice.''

''It's lovely,'' John whispers and reaches up to kiss Sherlock. Sherlock's pulls John closer to him, their bodies pressed tight together, skin on skin, mouth on mouth and John's hands lazily stroking over Sherlock's thighs. ''We should probably get out now though, my fingers are starting to represent prunes.''

''You're right,'' Sherlock says and waits for John to get out the bath first before he follows. He pulls the plug out and the water begins to drain away. He turns around and sees John making faces in the mirror.

Sherlock grabs the towel, sneaking up behind John and before he can react Sherlock throws the towel over John's head.

''Aurgh! Sherlock, what the hell?!'' John shouts, his voice muffled because of the towel.

Sherlock laughs, spinning John around and pulling the towel off his head, draping it around his own shoulders and pulling John closer to his chest so the towel wraps around John's body as well.

John smiles up at Sherlock, his eyes shining and his hair sticking up in all directions.

Sherlock's thumb strokes at John's lips, opening them slightly, while his index finger lifts John's chin up and he leans down to kiss where his thumb had been previously.

Their lips press together, slowly until Sherlock licks at John's lips, wanting to enter his mouth, to feel John's tongue against his. John opens his mouth wider for Sherlock, letting out a slow moan of pleasure.

Sherlock breaks away and John moans again from the loss of contact. Sherlock just smiles and moves his lips to the man's neck. His hot breath lands on John's wet skin, tickling him as Sherlock continues to glide his tongue over John's neck. Sherlock traces the lines of John's ear to his collar bone, leaving rushed kisses in between.

John's fingers play with the dark curls of Sherlock's hair, gently pulling, making Sherlock moan against John's skin, the vibration sending a sharp jolt through his spine.

''Sherlock,'' John says, his voice a whisper and his eyes closed, ''let's go to our bedroom.''

Sherlock moves his lips away from John's neck and turns his attention to John's face. John bites at his lip and opens his eyes, the dark brown barely visible behind the black of his pupils.

Sherlock lets out a small breath, straitening his back and smiles. ''Yes.'' One arm wrapping around John's waist, making the towel slip away from their bodies, ''let's go.''

The bedroom door doesn't open till the next morning.

_**A/N: I think this is my favourite chapter so far. These two idiots...**_

_**Thank you to: Anime-Books lover, Awkard Sarcasm, Badwolfof221B, BakerStreetKid, Britishfangirlfromamerica, Cathleen86, CharlotteSometimes13, Colourful Rainfall, DeadWoman, Demetra Rose Riddle, EisenSchatten, Fordge, Frizzylocks, Goddess-of-the-Night04, HappySkyWhale, Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz, JuliaJekyll, KattieWatsonHolmes, KeepDreaming'xo, Kite06, LadySnape88, Lilith Malfoy Snape, , Moored Mermaid, Padfoot333, Quill Angel, RandomDalmatian326, Rose's Companion, Seidenfuchs, Shiloh26, Sierra Wood, The Name You Will Never Know, Usah, dracomalfoylover666, ebunnixx, eforrest213, emh97, fangirlobsessive, jigsawjazzz, lil28, mayaamendoza, mielka, nadster23, oreta29, rowexz, sneakysnakes, snotrocket, sunrisingonawinchester and teaganboda for story alerting this fic**_

**And Beautiful-traveler, MarthaPotter15, QueenOBlades, dracomalfoylover666, sunisrisingonawinchester,Britishfangirlfromamerica,Frizzylocks,Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz,emh97,enjoyblood,kathaka9,rowexz, Anime-Books Lover, snotrocket, tmntforever, KeepDreaming'xo, Kite06, Larissa Batista, DeadWoman, LittleDreamer48, Shiloh26, Rose's Companion, Fordge, Lilith Malfoy Snape and mayaamendoza, fangirlobsessive, BakerStreetKid, Demetra Rose Riddle, emh97, kathaka9, HappySkyWhale, RiderPhantomhive, Quill Angel and Sierra Wood for putting this on their favourites list.**

**Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz,snotrocket, EsienSchatten, DeadWoman, HappySkyWhale, dracomalfoylover666 and Quill Angel for putting me on their Favourite author list.**

**And Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz, DeadWoman, Rose's Companion, BakerStreetKid, HappySkyWhale and Quill Angel for putting me on their author alerts list.**

**And finally Quill Angel and guest for their great reviews. **

**This is a reply to the guest reviewer as I can't PM them: **

**Guest: Thank you so much for the review! I'm so happy that you're enjoying it so far and sorry for not updating sooner. **

**(Don't worry about it!) x**

**Apologies to anyone else who I may have missed out/spelled their name wrong!**

**The next chapter will be mystrade! I promise it won't be such a long wait for the next chapter. **

**Thank you so, so much for your continued support and please don't be afraid to drop me a PM. ** _**Anyway bless you for reading and I will see you on Friday/Saturday. **_


End file.
